


Reevaluating Mornings

by distant_rose



Series: Ro Writes Canon...Somewhat [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Cocktober, F/M, Grumpy Emma, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Stupid Married People Who Love Each Other, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_rose/pseuds/distant_rose
Summary: Emma hates mornings. Killian loves them. Normally, he’s good about it, allowing her to sleep in to her hearts content. Though sometimes, he isn’t so mindful but rather insistent on changing her opinions on mornings.





	Reevaluating Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi internet. I...um....I wrote porn. That’s the only way I can describe this. It’s just porn. No plot. Just straight up silly, slightly sentimental, married but totally in love Captain Swan porn. How did this happen? Well, I’m just blaming @initiala for this. It’s easier that way. Special thank you to @optomisticgirl and @adira-tyree for listening to me whine about how terrible I am at smut writing. I couldn’t have done it without either of you. Special shout-out to Daniel for being cool about this nonsense and making me laugh and being the coolest about me writing about fictional characters banging and even using the phrase “Killian’s thundercock.” I will never be over it. You’re literally the best.

Emma Swan was not a morning person. In fact, she resented the very concept of mornings. Sleep had been an elusive throughout her life so she treasured it whenever she got it. She would laze for hours if she could get away with it, snuggled into her pillows and buried under layers upon layers of blankets. The very thought of waking up to the world, of leaving the warmth and comfort of her bed, was abhorrent and often those who woke her often ended up with a pillow to the face.

Including her husband… _especially_ her husband.

Where Emma loathed mornings and was incapable of normal human interaction without a shower and at least three cups of coffee, Killian loved them. He had zero qualms with kicking off the bedclothes and starting bright and early. He was always inhumanly alert and up for anything. It stunned her that he was actually capable of forming complete sentences from the second he woke up.

His early morning energy was irritating but more often than not, he was a conscientious and courteous bedfellow. He was capable of being quiet and moving out of the bed carefully enough that she could ignore him and continue sleeping. More often than not, she would roll onto his unoccupied side of the bed, soaking in the heat left behind in sheets and continuing to doze throughout the morning while he showered and shaved. He would give her an hour or two to herself before chiding her gently and placing a cup of coffee under her nose in order to coax her out of bed without any bloodshed.

However, there were also mornings where he wasn’t so mindful but insistent on coming between her and her sleep. 

He often liked to claim that she needed to reevaluate her opinions on mornings and he was only trying to help her get a new perspective on them. He would roll her over and kiss her while she was barely coherent, ignoring her protests of morning breath and snarled hair. An uncoordinated but hard kick was often enough to keep him at bay and reclaim her place in dream land but sometimes she humored him.

Because as much as Emma loved sleep, Killian loved morning sex. And Emma loved Killian enough to sometimes sacrifice a morning or two if it meant making him happy and having his head between her thighs.

Which was why it came as no surprise when she woke up with Killian placing open-mouthed kisses along the base of her neck, teeth scraping lightly against her skin. She let out a low groan that had more to do with the fact she felt hot and sticky than hot and bothered. It was an unnaturally warm morning on top of the fact that their combined body heat cooking her alive. As pleasant as his attentions felt, she really just wanted to cool down enough to go back to sleep. She peaked her toe out from underneath the covers in hopes of better regulating her body temperature while she pressed her face harder into her pillow, determined to ignore him.

“I know you’re awake…” The words were muffled against her skin and punctuated with a nip but Emma heard them all the same. She squirmed, body arching unconsciously off the bed as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. In the back of her head, she had already resigned herself to the fact she was going to be covered in beard burn.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m asleep.” She pressed her growing smile into the pillow, so he couldn’t see it.

“Uh huh, that’s why you’re talking right now,” he chuckled, hand trailing down her spine followed by his lips which were placing soft kisses on each individual vertebra.

“I’m not talking.”

“So, I’m not actually hearing my wife talking right now, just hearing things?”

“Yeah. Exactly. It’s all in your head,” she responded, trying but failing to keep the humor out of her words. “You should get that checked out.”

His reply didn’t so much come in words but in the sinking of his teeth in the curve of her ass, which caused her to jolt in surprise. It didn’t hurt so much as it shocked her, causing her to turn on her side and give him a light slap on the shoulder. He laughed, rolling away to escape the contact. His eyes twinkled with a mirth that shouldn’t exist this early in the morning.

“Did you just bite me, you weirdo?”

“What can I say? You smelled so good, I couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so, I’m sweaty, gross and probably smell like a locker room with how much running we did yesterday.”

“Nope, no locker room smell,” he replied. “Just Emma.”

She gave him an indignant look in response, but he just chuckled again. He moved closer so he could give her a kiss. Realizing his intention, she made an odd noise. He paused and lifted his eyebrows at her in silent question.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” she responded.

“Don’t care,” he kissed her nose.

“My hair is a mess.”

“It’s fine.” He placed another kiss on her cheek.

“I’m pretty sure I have make-up running down my face.”

“You look fine.” His lips landed on her other cheek.

“Liar. I look like a troll, Killian.”

“No, you look like my wife.” This time he closed the distance and gave her a warm and enthusiastic open-mouthed kiss that she couldn’t help but return, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer as he settled on top of her.

“Flatterer,” she murmured as he pulled away to place a kiss behind her ear.

“Just honest,” he replied absently, focusing the majority of his attention on the series of nibbles and licks he was leaving down the column of her neck. She winced slightly as he bit down a little too roughly.

“Dude, for real, easy with the teeth.”

“Sorry, love,” he replied, not even remotely sounding apologetic. 

She gave him a half-hearted glare when he grinned up at her. Any disgruntled feelings were pushed away however when he placed his mouth on her breast. Her hands carded into his hair to encouraging him closer while his calloused fingers travelled across her body. They started at her neglected breast to give it some attention, cupping it and pinching lightly at her nipple before starting a lazy trail down to the apex of her thighs.

She let out a shuddering breath as he touched her, yanking the black strands between her fingers in order to bring his face back to hers. Their noses bumped, and their teeth clashed as she pulled him into a sloppy but enthusiastic kiss. She sighed into his mouth as he tested with one finger then immediately followed with two. Her body jolted, pleasure coiling in her belly as he added his thumb into the mix; making tight steady circles with more coordination than a person should have with one hand. Her hips rocked to the steady rhythm he set, making her sigh and whimper against his lips. It wasn’t until he let out a small low sound next to her ear and his hips rolled against her side that she realized he was just as desperate, if not more, than she was.

She needed to level the playing field.

She put a hand on his wrist, stilling his movements before looking him in the eye.

“Condom. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and if she wasn’t so keyed up, she would have laughed at how quickly he flung himself across the bed and pawed frantically at the nightstand. He pulled out a foil from the large box they kept in the top drawer before attempting to rip it open with his teeth. Immediately, Emma jolted forward.

“Dude, no!” She pushed him against the bed, pulling the foil out from his mouth. “Remember last time!”

She raised her eyebrows significantly at him, recalling the two weeks of stress and anxiety that came with the last time when he used his teeth and accidently punctured the condom. It was an experience she wasn’t going to forget. It wasn’t that she was totally against kids but they were too new in their marriage and there was too much going on.The last thing Emma needed was a baby strapped to her chest while she was knee deep in fulfilling her duties as the Savior.

Killian had to the decency to look chasten and slightly embarrassed, the tips of his ears turning red as he watched her open the foil gently and roll it on him, immediately checking it for any rips and tears. Feeling bad about her rather intense reaction, she gave him a small smile and tapped lightly on his hip in an attempt to lift the mood up again.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?”

He grinned back in response, his hand and naked wrist already moving to her waist to pull her on top of him. She leaned forward to give him a kiss as she straddled him, missing his mouth entirely and getting his chin instead. They both chuckled.

“Nice coordination there, love.”

“Oh, you wish you were as coordinated as me,” she replied, positioning herself.

She hissed between her teeth as she slid down, wincing. She wasn’t nearly as ready as she thought she was and the stretch was a touch uncomfortable. Killian looked up at her in concern, his thumb worrying in the skin of her hip.

“You alright, love?”

“Just give me a minute,” she mumbled, bracing her hands against his shoulders and moving her hips tentatively.

His hand left her waist, gliding up and down her back in a soothing apologetic manner as she started a slow tentative rhythm. It wasn’t long before she quickened her pace, her fingers digging into his skin and biting her lip to swallow back the noises rising up her throat. Killian’s fingers curled gently around the base of her neck in order to bring her head back down for a kiss. Her hair fell around them like a curtain and her breasts scraped pleasantly against the hair on his chest. When they kept missing each other’s lips, he gave up and focused his attention on her neck causing her hips to shudder and grow erratic.

“Switch?” he murmured quietly. She nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak.

In a series of movements that could be best described as more desperate than finessed, they changed positions; Emma with her back pressed into the sheets while Killian loomed above her, looking fervent as he reared up on his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move. His hips snap hard against hers as his hand slipped between the mattress and her body, pushing her rear up to bring her even closer.

Though she had lost some of ardor while they had been switching positions, she loved watching him when he got like this; desperate and not entirely in control. Normally, Killian was the kind of man who loved to talk but when he got like this, he said nary a word; only the occasional grunt that sounded in between the erratic smacking of the headboard meeting the wall. 

“Close?” There was a furrow in his brow and a pained look on his face, letting her know that he was getting there while she’s still a bit further behind, a lot farther back than he needed.

She shook her head in response, remembering the promise she made to him long ago not to lie about her pleasure during intimacy. He let out a small, frustrated noise as he bowed his head in concentration. She tried to give him a smile, but it was quickly chased back by a hiccupped intake of breath when he made a particularly hard thrust.

“It’s okay. Just let go,” she murmured.

He shook his head frantically in response, fingers digging into the skin of her hip. Absently, in the back of her mind, she knew she was going to have some serious bruises later on.

“Not without you,” he grunted. “Touch yourself.”

As soon as he said the words, her hand snaked down between their bodies. Her fingers found her clit. She rubbed at it insistently causing the coil in her belly to tighten. Killian immediately started a rougher, faster pace, watching her face with searing blue eyes. The intense expression he was wearing would have taken her breath away if it were for the rather insistent way he was fucking her into their mattress.

Her orgasm built itself quicker than she expected, hitting her like an ambush. Emma had never been much of a screamer, but a small cry left her lips as it hit, eyes screwing shut as pleasure flowed through her overwhelmingly. It was a move she almost instantly regretted as she missed the look on his face when he broke; his peak almost immediately after hers, heralded by a low groan and shuddered breath against her temple.

A sense of bereft took hold of her as he dropped down beside her, rolling off the mattress and heading towards the bathroom to dispose of the condom. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling and she knew logically that clean-up was necessary but the part of her, the part that was so used to being abandoned, screamed for contact immediately after intimacy regardless of hygiene and rationality.  She sat up, hugging herself as she waited for him to return.

When he appeared again, she got up and padded towards him. They shared a kiss in the doorway before Emma entered the bathroom to take care of business and brush her teeth. She almost laughed when she looked in the mirror, shaking her head at her reflection. 

She was a goddamn mess. 

Mascara was streaked down her cheeks and smudged under her eyes, making her look more like a panda than a human being. Her hair was beyond bedhead but a full-blown rat’s nest, snarled and knotted in every way. Her neck was already covered in irritated patches of red where Killian’s teeth and beard had rubbed her skin raw.

She made a haphazard attempt to look presentable, washing her face and pulling her hair into the most pathetic looking bun on the planet. Giving herself a quick nod of approval, she returned to her bedroom to find her husband scrolling his phone. When he looked up, he beamed at her and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Chuckling, she strode over and crawled back into bed. She immediately sighed in contentment when his skin touched hers and her head found itself rightful place in the crook of his head. He dropped his chin to place a kiss on the crown of her head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded. “Even if you’re the biggest liar in the world.”

“How am I liar?”

“You said I looked didn’t look a disaster.”

“No, I said you looked like my wife…who happens to look like a disaster.”

She whacked him across the chest. “Ass.”

“You’re a beautiful disaster though, love. My favorite disaster. The best disaster ever. Whom I love very much.”

“Yeah, uh huh.”

“So….good morning?” He asked, raising his eyebrows significantly.

She chuckled, giving him another kiss. “Yeah. Good morning.”


End file.
